


The Only Exception || Sebaek

by byunsbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neighbors, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunsbbh/pseuds/byunsbbh
Summary: Sehun’s rule has always been that he would never need people around. And that he would never love or be loved. Ever.However, there does appear to be one tiny exception to Sehun’s rule, and he’s right next door.(Based on “The Only Exception” by Paramore)





	1. Prologue.

It is when the sun rises above the thin clouds that Sehun is happiest, when things seem to settle into a beautiful, ethereal painting in the sky. He's always been a morning person, someone who has enjoyed the sweet air of the earliest parts of the day. He has always loved to experience the first songs of the birds above his head and the pure silence of dawn, and today is no exception.

He finds himself outside on his porch, sipping coffee and staring into the brilliant pink sky before him. This is perfect. The air is cool on his skin, and the scent of freshly cut grass wafts into his nose.

Well, it’s completely perfect until he hears a loud noise, like that of a large truck.

Curiously, he turns his head to look down the road. He spots a large moving truck, which is led by a sleek black car. And, to Sehun's dismay, they stop next to the house beside of his, which has been empty ever since he moved in.

Sehun has never liked people, and living on an almost empty street with barely any neighbors is perfect for him. However, as a plump man steps out of the moving truck to start unloading things, Sehun knows that his safe haven is going to be destroyed.

Disappointed, he makes his way back into his home, not wanting to spend time spying on his new neighbor, whoever they may be. He then makes his breakfast, following his usual weekend routine. He eats, then showers, and gets ready to go out. Today, he'd planned on picking up some more flower seeds for his garden and maybe having lunch at the new restaurant in the city.

Oh Sehun lives a plain life, one that's not all that eventful and only involves him. He doesn't have friends and rarely speaks to family, but for him, being alone doesn't equal being lonely. If anything, it equals being content. His life, which consists of work, gardening, and sleep, could not be more fulfilling.

He could not ask for more.


	2. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this fic :~) I’m gonna try my best to make it good and interesting...!

Wednesday is the worst day of the week. At least, Sehun thinks it is. It's unusually slow and tiring, dragging on and on from hour to hour. Though he'd always loved his simple office job, it’s demanding. And, by 5, he was ready to go home.

After packing up his suitcase and gathering his things, he makes his way out of the office and into the elevator, pressing the button to go to the ground floor.

However, just as the doors are about to close, an arm pushes into the elevator and forces the door back open. Sehun is them greeted by a smiling face, by a face that he sees almost every day.

"Chanyeol," he mumbles, sighing as the tall man ducks into the elevator.

The elevator doors then close, and the two begin to move downward.

"I'm so tired. Are you?" Sehun's coworker asks with a toothy grin.

Sehun groans as he looks over at him.

Chanyeol is tall and quite skinny, with curly brown hair and oddly large eyes. He's always been nice to Sehun, which he's thankful for, but sometimes has the tendency to ask stupid questions (like right now).

"What do you _think?"_ Sehun asks with a roll of his eyes as the elevator comes to a stop and opens up in the lobby.

Chanyeol grins again as they begin to walk towards the front doors of the building. "Just thought I'd ask. Anyway, do you have plans for this weekend? A few of us in the office are getting together for drinks. I thought I'd invite you."

Sehun shakes his head immediately. He always does whatever he can to avoid plans at all costs.

"I have work to do around my house this weekend. Maybe some other time?" he asks, pushing open the doors and starting to walk towards the parking lot as he does.

Chanyeol nods, looking disappointed as he grips onto his suitcase. "Yeah. Sure. Some other time."

They then part ways, and even though Sehun feels a little bad for blatantly lying, he also doesn't _care_. Being with people isn't his thing. Maybe one day, Chanyeol will realize that. After all, this isn't his first time getting denied by Sehun.

After his drive home, Sehun decides to sit on his porch for a moment and get some air. It's silent and serene, a nice evening. Then, he hears the sound of a door opening and closing.

His eyes, automatically drawn to the noise, catch sight of his new neighbor (who he has yet to see) coming outside as well. He stands on his porch, lighting a cigarette and staring into the distance.

From what Sehun can see, he has blonde hair and is wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He looks casual and laid-back, the complete opposite of Sehun, whose still in his suit and dress shoes.

Just as Sehun is about to look away and mind his own business, as he usually does, his neighbor turns to look at him. Their eyes meet, and everything seems to freeze. Then, man waves, gives Sehun a smile, and surprisingly, begins to walk off of his porch and towards the tall, wooden fence that separates the two front yards of the houses.

Sehun watches him as he walks, and when he finally stops at the fence, draping his arms over it, he smiles even wider.

"Hey, neighbor," he calls, his voice light and smooth like silk.

Sehun can now see that his new neighbor is quite attractive, with bright eyes, golden skin, and an unrealistically perfect smile.

Sehun waves. "Hey."

His neighbor shrugs. "Aren't you gonna come over here, too? Or are you too good for that, business man?"

As he speaks, he gestures towards Sehun’s work clothes.

Sehun can't help but grin at his neighbor's playful tease. "I suppose I will."

As he speaks, he stands, shoves his hands into his pockets, and makes his way over to the fence, which stands right next to his beloved garden. He's now close enough to smell the scent of cigarettes and sweet cologne that wafts off the the man, one that is oddly pleasant.

"What's your name?" the stranger asks as he puffs on the long cigarette that rests between two of his slender fingers.

"Sehun. What about you?"

He smiles. "Baekhyun. Nice to meet you. I was wondering about you, you know."

Sehun raises his eyebrows. "Why?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "I watch you sometimes. You're like an old woman. You drink your coffee on the porch in the morning and work in your little _garden_ at night."

Sehun chuckles. "You sound like a creep. Don't you have something better to do rather than watch me?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Nope. Besides, you look cute in your little garden hat."

Sehun blushes, feeling embarrassed. "Leave me _alone!"_

Baekhyun laughs heartily, the sound rolling in the air like wind over hills.

Then, there's silence, and Sehun decides that it's time to wrap things up. "Well, I've got to go get ready to eat dinner. I'll see you around, I suppose.”

Baekhyun nods. "Yep. I'll be spying.”

 

————

 

By the time the weekend has rolled around, Sehun hasn't spoken to Baekhyun again at all. He sees him outside smoking sometimes, but he's always chatting away on the phone. So, Sehun never makes conversation. It's not like he really cares, though.

On Saturday afternoon, he goes out to water his daffodils, which are flourishing in the bright sun. He hums to himself as he does, feeling surprisingly energetic and happy. Today has been a calm and easy day, one that has put him in a positive mood. Things are calm and quiet and-

"Nice blossoms."

Sehun jumps, his heart immediately racing as he looks over at Baekhyun, who has appeared next to the fence with an evil grin on his face.

"You asshole!" Sehun hisses as he wipes sweat off of his forehead with his hand. "You scared the shit out of me!”

Baekhyun giggles mischievously. "That was my intent. Anyway, how are you? How's your day been?"

Sehun shrugs. "Fine. What's it to you?"

Baekhyun scoffs. "Can't I just be _nice?_ Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to come over for drinks? I've got Netflix, too, if you're into movies or anything. Just thought it would be a neighborly thing to do, you know?”

Usually, Sehun would refuse immediately, without any thought or hesitation, but the smile on Baekhyun's face makes it hard to do so.

Sehun sighs. "Alright, but just for a little while. I have cleaning to do."

In just a few moments, Baekhyun has led him into his living room, which is messy and smells of vanilla. There's clothes on his white sofa and all over his shaggy black carpet. On his TV, a comedy show is playing softly.

"Sorry it's kinda messy in here," Baekhyun apologizes with a shy grin. "I never have time to clean up. Well, I do. I'm just lazy."

Sehun chuckles as he follows Baekhyun into his kitchen, which is much cleaner. Baekhyun then pours them both a glass of red wine.

"So, tell me about yourself," Baekhyun says as they stand in the kitchen, sipping on their drinks as they do.

Sehun shrugs. "I work for a fashion company. I finalize business deals and stuff. I'm not really that interesting."

Baekhyun nods. "I can tell. I'm a singer. Well, I work at a coffee shop, but I _want_ to be a singer.”

Sehun hums. “Are you any good?”

Baekhyun grins brightly, lighting up the whole room. “I’m _really_ good. You should come by and listen sometime. I sing in the mornings. It’s when I feel the most inspired.”

Sehun can’t help but smile. “You like mornings, too?”

Baekhyun nods as he finally throws down the rest of his drink. “Yep. The morning is my favorite time of day. Now, let’s go sit. I think I’ve got the perfect movie for us. Unless...you still want to go home soon.”

Sehun shakes his head immediately, frowning at the idea of leaving Baekhyun here all by himself. “No, of course not. Let’s go sit.”


	3. Two.

Sehun, for the first time in a long time, finds himself bored. It’s been two weeks since he’s been at Baekhyun’s place, and the most he’s gotten out of his next-door neighbor since then is an occasional hello here and there. 

For the first time in a while, Sehun wants to spend time with someone else. He’s getting tired of himself.

So, hesitantly, he knocks on Baekhyun’s door. He’d wandered over here, reaching farther out of his comfort zone than ever.

After what feels like forever, that familiar, beautiful face appears in the doorway.

“Sehun!” he calls, his voice bright and clear like the song of a wind chime. “Long time, no see!”

Sehun shrugs as he grins. “I thought I’d stop by. Can I come in?”

Baekhyun nods, and Sehun steps inside. The house is now clean and smells like pizza, which is a great improvement from the last time.

He follows Baekhyun over to the couch, where they both take a seat.

“How’s your boring office job been?” Baekhyun asks with a grin.

Sehun shrugs, trying his hardest not to be his boring old self. “Oh, you know, all of the women have been hitting on me. I have dates lined up for the whole _week_. I’m quite the hit!”

Baekhyun chuckles. “That’s surprising.”

Sehun scoffs playfully. “How? You don’t think I could get a girlfriend?”

Baekhyun shakes his head as he rises to his feet. “Nope. Not at all.”

“Why?”

“You _know_ why,” he mumbles as he begins to make his way towards his kitchen.

Sehun gets up and follows, now intrigued by the playful conversation.

“I don’t, actually,” he murmurs with a grin as he stands next to Baekhyun, who is rummaging through his fridge.

Baekhyun peeks up from within the fridge with a wide grin on his face, one that lights up the entire room.

“Oh, don’t play _dumb,_ Sehun. We both know, don’t we?”

Sehun’s stomach immediately drops, and his mind immediately jumps to the worst conclusion possible.

Just as he’s about to speak, the boy places a beer in his hand.

“Come on,” he whispers, “I’ll show you my piano.”

Though he’s still a bit nervous due to Baekhyun’s suggestive statements, Sehun simply nods along and follows his friend through a long, wide hallway near his kitchen. They stop at a large, brown door, which Baekhyun pushes open with one hand. 

Inside, Sehun is greeted with simple beauty. The walls are a deep yellow shade, and the carpet is a milky white. In one corner, therea large bookshelf which houses many, many books. Next to it is a desk, which is littered with various notebooks and pencils. And, next to it, in the other corner, is a large, white grand piano.

The room is open and filled with light, magnificent and refreshing. Sehun immediately falls in love with it.

 Baekhyun makes his way inside, and Sehun follows, still mesmerized by the room. The smaller boy takes a seat at the piano, gently setting his long fingers on the pearly white keys as he does.

“What should I sing?” he hums with a small grin.

Sehun shrugs, taking a seat on the light brown loveseat next to the piano as he does. “Whatever you like.”

Baekhyun nods, takes a deep breath, and begins. He sings a song that Sehun has never heard, but it somehow still sounds familiar and comforting.

As Baekhyun’s fingers move, creating a heavenly sound, Sehun finds himself awestruck. The beauty of the music mixes with Baekhyun’s gorgeous voice, which is smooth and sweet like chamomile tea, and Sehun finds himself falling in love with everything about it.

He stares at Baekhyun’s pink lips as they allow notes to float from them, and he slips into a trance that the music creates. And, by the time the musician has finished, Sehun is at a loss for words.

“Did you like it? That’s my favorite song,” Baekhyun asks with a wide smile, the smile that Sehun is beginning to cherish.

Sehun nods immediately. “Yes. I liked it a lot. You’re very talented, Baekhyun.”

The boy blushes a little, and Sehun’s heart does a tiny backflip.

“You really think so?”

Sehun nods again, beginning to realize something terrifying as he does.

Baekhyun grins even wider, and Sehun knows he can’t deny what his brain is telling him for much longer.

“Yay! Now, we’re going to lunch. It’s on me.”

————

The cafe that Baekhyun brings Sehun to is wide and open, with large windows and white lights. It’s crowded and noisy, yet quite comfortable. So, Sehun finds himself very happy as he sits in a soft booth across from a handsome man.

“This is so nice,” Sehun comments softly as he sips on the water that he ordered.

Baekhyun nods excitedly. “This is my favorite place. I only bring special people here, you know.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows. “Oh? I’m special?”

Baekhyun grins. “Of course. _Very_ special.”

Sehun wishes that he could take the blush from his cheeks and shove it far, far away, so far that it could never return again. He hates this feeling in his stomach, this fluttering in his heart that occurs when Baekhyun shows off that mesmerizing grin of his.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Sehun asks, desperate to change the subject.

Baekhyun shrugs. “I wanna know about you. Tell me some interesting stuff.”

“Well, I like to garden-”

“No!” Baekhyun cuts Sehun off with a cackle. “I want stuff that I don’t already know!”

Sehun shrugs. “There really isn’t much. I haven’t really done much with my life.”

Baekhyun smiles. “How lame. I’ve lived in Korea for my whole life, but I take a lot of trips. I love Tokyo and New York City. I also like taking walks and video games! I’ve been a singer for six years, and that’s been my main priority lately. Other stuff will have to wait.”

Sehun hums, not knowing how to reply. He’s never been good at holding conversations. Baekhyun is bound to lose interest soon enough.

“You’re very talented,” he comments as he stares down at his drink.

Baekhyun giggles. “You already told me that. Anyway, do you have any family? Any friends?”

Sehun shakes his head immediately. “Not really. I don’t keep in touch with my family, and the closest thing I have to a friend besides you is one of my co-workers. What about you?”

“My family and I fell out of touch a few years ago. They’re quite disappointed in me, but not for the right reasons.”

As he speaks, his eyes hold a hint of regret, the ghost of his past floating through his mind.

“What do you mean, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sehun asks softly, his voice a quiet whisper in the now silent and tense booth.

Baekhyun simply shrugs, his brilliant smile drifting away from his pink lips as he does.

“I thought they’d hate me because I chose music over medical school, which I never wanted to do anyway. But, there are other reasons,” he mumbles.

“Well,” Sehun says, trying his best to be empathetic, “I’m sorry. I hope you’re alright now. Maybe they’ll come around soon.” 

Baekhyun smiles softly, and Sehun swears his feels his heart jump out of his chest.

“I am alright, thank you.”

And, as he speaks, he reaches across the table and lets his perfect fingers brush over Sehun’s pale knuckles.

“Now,” he announces with tiny grin, “here comes the waitress. Let’s order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEEE


	4. Three.

It's been a week since Sehun's lunch with Baekhyun, and since then, he's grown much more fond of his neighbor than he would like to be.

He finds himself with Baekhyun after work almost every day, watching the small, beautiful man as he sings and talks of his past and of his wildest dreams. Even on the weekends, during the time that he would usually save for himself, he's with Baekhyun.

This is unlike him, and Sehun knows it. He doesn't want to get attached, but he feels that very thing happening as each day passes.

And, as he makes his way towards Baekhyun's place on a miserably hot July afternoon, he knows that his heart is starting to make a home in Baekhyun.

This terrifies him. 

Once Baekhyun has invited him inside, Sehun makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"It's way too hot outside," he comments with a groan as he throws his head back to bask in the cool air that moves about in the house. "I feel like I'm going to _die."_

Baekhyun chuckles as he makes his way into the living room with two cans of soda for them both. "Well, I have the perfect idea for a day like this, Sehun."

Sehun lifts his head up to accept the drink, and when his eyes catch sight of Baekhyun's playful grin, he can't help but smile as well.

"What is it?"

"We're going to the beach. You and me. It'll be fun right?"

Sehun rolls his eyes. "The beach is kind of boring, don't you think? Plus, the sand gets everywhere."

Baekhyun pushes his arm playfully. "You need to stop being so boring. You stay inside all of time and do nothing! Besides, this trip to the beach won't be boring."

"Why not?" Sehun asks, smiling as he stares into Baekhyun's bright eyes, which swirl like melting milk chocolate.

"Because, silly, you'll have me."

 

————

 

The beach seems just as boring as it usually is. The sand lacks a lot of human activity, almost bare except for a few couples sitting next to large rocks by the ocean.

The air is hot and sticky and smells of salt. The wild blue and white waves before him are nothing special to Oh Sehun, who doesn't understand why people make such a big deal about going to the beach.

Baekhyun, however, is _very_ excited. He grins as he allows the waves to wash over his toes, letting his face bask in the sun as he does.

He chuckles as he exits the water and joins Sehun on the sand, where he‘s sitting on a blanket.

"Come on, Sehun! Get in the water with me! It's _fun!"_ He whines as he squats down next to his friend.

Sehun rolls his eyes as he stares down at his red swimming trunks, which he had to look for for almost twenty minutes before embarking on the journey to the ocean. 

"Isn't it cold though?”

Baekhyun scoffs. "Well, _duh!_ But isn't it hot out here on the sand? Come on!!"

As he speaks, he rises to his feet once again and, in one swift motion, takes his thin t-shirt off. Sehun immediately looks away, not wanting to focus on the blush on his cheeks that arrived with the sight of Baekhyun's slightly toned chest.

"I used to have a six-pac," Baekhyun explains as sheepishly he rubs at the back of his neck, "but now, I don't feel like working out so much. Besides, I like to eat."

As he speaks, Sehun feels his heart do the jumpy thing, the thing it always seems to do when he’s around Baekhyun. 

"Do I _have_ to get in with you?" Sehun asks as a smile dances on his lips, already knowing what Baekhyun’s answer will be.

Baekhyun nods eagerly. "Of course! Now, take off your shirt and get in with me. It's fun. I promise."

Hesitantly, Sehun rises to his feet. He sighs as he looks down at Baekhyun, who smiles devilishly since he knows that he's won.

"You're awfully bossy," Sehun mumbles as he begins to pull his shirt off. 

Baekhyun says nothing, but simply grabs Sehun's large hand with his smaller one and drags him towards the roaring waves. 

The water is indeed extremely cold, but it does bring Sehun's skin relief from the blistering heat of the Sun. As he wades in the shallow water, allowing the waves to flow onto his legs, he looks over at Baekhyun, who grins as he splashes water upwards with his hands like a child.

His smooth, tanned skin glows in the orange sunlight, matching his smile perfectly, which shines like diamonds. He looks angelic as he lets himself drift into the beauty of the ocean.

"Sehun? What are you looking at?"

Sehun immediately snaps out of his trance and stares down at the dark sand at his feet, incredibly embarrassed.

"Nothing, sorry," Sehun whispers as he tries his hardest to focus on the rippling tides below him and not his mistake.

Baekhyun giggles, the sound innocent and pure. "Come on, you idiot. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

 

 

Back on the sand, Sehun watches Baekhyun unpack a couple of sandwiches from his bag. His movements are so delicate, so graceful. In this moment, he realizes that everything about this man truly is perfect.

"So, why were you staring at me earlier? Did I have a bug on my shoulder or something?" Baekhyun asks with a half-smile as he hands Sehun his food. 

Sehun's cheeks immediately turn red, his mind chastising him for being such an _idiot._

"No, sorry," he apologizes, trying to keep his answer as short and simple as possible.

"Then what was it? Were you taken aback by my _striking beauty?"_ Baekhyun teases.

Sehun chuckles. "No, I'm really sorry. I was kind of just staring off into space."

Baekhyun nods, not looking too convinced.

"Well, anyway, can I tell you something?"

Sehun nods. "Of course. Go for it."

Baekhyun smiles, looking heavenly in the light of the now setting sun. "I think I know a little secret of yours."

“What might that be?”

“Well...are you gay?” 

Sehun freezes in the middle of taking a bite of his sandwich. He doesn't dare look up. Everything seems to stop.

 _"What?"_ he manages to whisper.

Baekhyun giggles. "Maybe I'm just being silly, but you seem like you are. It's okay if you are. I don't mind."

Sehun clears his throat, trying not to seem too panicked.

"Well, I'm not," he lies through his teeth.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay. All straight guys garden and listen to pop music on Sunday mornings. Of course!”

Sehun squints his eyes at the man in front of him. "Hey! I'll have you know that it's _alternative_ pop!"

Baekhyun smiles widely, and in this moment, Sehun sort of wishes that he wouldn't have lied. Perhaps it would have been a good thing to tell Baekhyun the truth. Perhaps he could try opening up to someone for once. 

But it’s too late for that.

"Well, _not-gay_ Sehun, I suggest you stop staring at men's shirtless chests. People might get the wrong idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i would love to hear some feedback! so leave a comment if u wanna! tell me how you’re liking this fic so far and some things u wanna see in the future :)


	5. Four.

A couple of days after Sehun's trip to the beach with Baekhyun, Chanyeol approaches him after work yet again.

"Can I say something?" the tall, skinny man asks as the two ride down in the elevator.

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Sure."

"I think that you hate me for some odd reason."

Sehun looks over, looking into Chanyeol's wide eyes, which have hints of sorrow swirling around in them.

"What makes you say that?" Sehun asks as he shoves his left hand into the pocket of his jacket.

"You always curve me when I ask to hang out. Do you just not like me? Or are you really _that_ busy?"

Sehun chuckles as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just kind of antisocial, but we can get together sometime. I promise."

Chanyeol's face immediately lights up. "How about tonight? Are you free?"

Sehun wishes that he could say no. Tonight, he'd planned on heading over to Baekhyun's, just as he had been for the past few nights.

He and Baekhyun hadn't spoken about the gay thing since the day at the beach, for which Sehun was grateful. Now, they mostly talk about pointless things, like food and music, while Baekhyun plays piano.

However, the look in Chanyeol's puppy-like eyes makes Sehun's heart fill with guilt. He can't say no, not after all of the times he’s let him down before. 

"Sure," he agrees with a forced smile. "Why not?"

————

At first, Chanyeol had been awkward. Sitting beside of Sehun on the couch, he had been cracking awful jokes and looking much too flustered for Sehun's taste. However, as time has progressed and quite a few beers have made their way into the situation, the atmosphere within the living room has become quite easy-going.

The two men play cards on the glass coffee table, cackling with each other as the night stretches on.

"So, you really don't like your boss?" Chanyeol asks with a chuckle, showing off his bright smile as he does.

Sehun shakes his head as he loosens his tie a little more. "No way, man. He's a _huge_ dick."

Chanyeol watches Sehun carefully, his eyes grazing over the younger man’s every detail. Sehun can’t help but notice this, but chooses to ignore it despite his discomfort.

“What about you?” He asks with a smile.

Chanyeol quickly looks away, his eyes landing in his lap. “Ah, he’s alright. Working there’s a drag, though. I’d like to go into something else, like music.”

Sehun hums as he throws down the rest of his beer, the liquid feeling warm in his throat.

“My neighbor is a musician. He’s really good.”

Chanyeol smiles, his eyes darkening a bit as he does. They fill with a sudden regret, a sudden sorrow, which immediately makes Sehun even _more_ uncomfortable.

“I always wanted to do something with music, but I can only dream, right? I don’t have what it takes to be in that industry,” he mumbles as he leans back into the couch.

Sehun frowns and ever-so-lightly pats Chanyeol on the hand, trying his best to be empathetic, though he’s never been very good at that.

“I’m really sorry, Chanyeol. You should try to follow your dreams, though.”

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately meet Sehun’s, and they soften even more.

The two simply stare at each other, Sehun desperately wanting to escape the pushing gaze of the large eyes before him.

“You are so handsome, Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol murmurs, shattering the silence like glass.

“Oh, um, thank you,” Sehun says, forcing a smile as his brain goes into panic mode.

He had always known that Chanyeol was a little too obsessed with him, but never had he thought that the older man would cross a line such as _this_. Perhaps he’s just drunk and not thinking correctly? Surely, he hadn’t been planning a moment like this all night, right?

At that moment, Chanyeol begins to lean in, his large eyes coming to a close. Sehun carefully leans back and makes a point of placing his hands on Chanyeol’s soft chest, stopping his advancement.

Chanyeol’s eyes pop open. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

Sehun shrugs, not wanting to be a _total_ asshole. “Not really, I just don’t want this, you know? I don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry.”

“But you told me-”

Sehun scoffs as he let’s his hands fall from the other man’s chest. “Just because I told you I’m gay doesn’t mean that I like you, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately fill with fury-fueled fire. “You led me on!”

Sehun, taken aback by Chanyeol’s sudden loud tone, scoots back a little further. “How did I lead you on?

“You told me that you like men!” Chanyeol shouts as he rises to his feet.

Sehun jumps up from the couch as well, now infuriated.

“I led you on by coming out? You’re _insane!_ Get out!” Sehun hisses as he points towards the door, overcome with fury as he does.

With a grumble and a look of pure anger, Chanyeol storms out, slamming the door behind him as he does.

With a sigh, Sehun flops back onto his couch, tired and frustrated. What kind of person in their right mind would think such a thing? Chanyeol has got to be crazy. What a waste of a perfectly good night.

All of the sudden, there’s a knock at Sehun’s door. He groans as he rises to his feet once more.

“Chanyeol, _please_ just go home,” he grumbles as he shuffles towards the front of the home. “I don’t want you here anymore.”

But, when he opens the door, it is not Chanyeol’s face that he is greeted with.

“Baekhyun?”

The smaller, bright-eyed man grins. “Hey. I saw some guy storm out of your place while I was having a smoke. Are you alright?”

Sehun nods. “Yeah, there was just a misunderstanding.”

Baekhyun’s eyes soften a bit, reminding Sehun of a melting pool of diamonds as they shine in the moonlight above.

“You look upset. Let me come in,” he suggests.

Sehun sighs as he gets lost in Baekhyun’s gaze, knowing that he could never say no to him.

So, he nods, and Baekhyun makes his way inside. Soon, they are together on the couch, just the way Sehun and Chanyeol had been. Only, this time, Sehun is unbelievably comfortable and content.

“So, who was he?”

Baekhyun’s voice is but a small whisper, flowing over the silence in the room like waves over smooth sand on a beach.

Sehun scoffs as he looks down into his lap. “A coworker.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Baekhyun asks, his voice even softer now.

Sehun hesitates. He hates lying, but how could he tell Baekhyun anything without revealing his secret, without revealing that he had lied before?

“He uh, he tried to make a move on me,” Sehun whispers, not daring to look his neighbor in the eye.

Baekhyun chuckles, saracsim dripping from his words as he speaks. “Poor guy! Getting hit on by a gay man! How _sad!”_

Sehun shakes his head. “No. I...uh...I’m gay, too, Baekhyun.”

There is silence, sweet, tense silence, which eats at Sehun’s insides.

“Why didn’t you tell me when I asked?”

Sehun clears his throat nervously. “I was scared, I suppose? Being gay isn’t exactly something to be _proud of.”_

“Well,” Baekhyun says, resting his slender hand on Sehun’s knee as he does, “it’s not something to be ashamed of, Sehun. It’s perfectly okay with me.”

Sehun grins, automatically relieved. “Thank goodness.”

“Now, who exactly was this guy, and do I have to whoop his ass?” Baekhyun asks with a light-hearted laugh.

As the two laugh and smile together through the night, Sehun swears that he has never felt so at ease with anyone else. Being next to Baekhyun makes him feel safe and secure, and this scares him more than anything else ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOWEEE LADIES!


	6. Five.

For the past week after the incident with Chanyeol, work has been a hassle for Sehun. He has to put great effort into avoiding his coworker, even taking completely different routes to and from his office.

By Friday evening, he’s exhausted, mentally and physically. As he packs up his things at his desk, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He immediately tenses up, not wanting to turn around and face who he assumes must be Chanyeol.

“Sehun,” a familiar, velvety voice calls from behind him.

Sehun immediately lets out a breath of relief as he spins around to face Baekhyun, who is smiling up at him.

His neighbor looks gorgeous, sporting tight, black jeans and an oversized red hoodie. His now black hair is perfectly messy, and his eyes hold that familiar, excited glow.

“Hey,” Sehun says, slightly breathless.

Baekhyun grins even wider. “Do you like it?”

As he speaks, he gestures towards his hair. Sehun nods immediately.

“Yeah, you look nice, but...what are you doing here?”

Baekhyun scratches at the back of his neck anxiously. “Well, I need your help with something. My parents invited me over for dinner tonight.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Your parents? I thought you didn’t talk to them.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t, but my mother called me yesterday evening. She wants to see me, and I don’t want to go by myself. So, I was wondering if you’d come with me?”

Sehun scoffs. “Why me?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I can’t just bring any old person! I have to bring someone I actually _like_. So, can you please come with me? _Please_ , Sehun?”

Sehun sighs. He has never liked social situations, but this is for Baekhyun. Baekhyun needs him. This is not any old dinner or party. So, he forces himself to nod.

Baekhyun sighs with relief and then wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, burying his head into the taller man’s shoulder.

Sehun stands frozen, completely overwhelmed, overwhelmed by the sweet scent of coconut in Baekhyun’s hair and by the warmth in his embrace. He finds himself lost in the feeling of Baekhyun’s body on his. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispers, his soft lips brushing against Sehun’s neck as he does. 

Sehun’s heart begins to do the jumpy thing, but he manages to keep calm as he lets his arms wrap around Baekhyun.

“You’re welcome.”

 

————

 

Baekhyun’s parents house is large, with a  gigantic garden and two expensive cars in the driveway. Sehun is immediately nervous.

“I’m scared,” Baekhyun mumbles as he puts his small, red car into park in front of the home. “They hate me.”

Sehun takes a deep breath. “It should be fine. Why would they invite you over if they hate you? They probably miss you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “That’s what _you_ think.”

The two then exit the vehicle and make their way up towards the large front door. Baekhyun looks handsome in a white dress shirt, brown dress pants, and black shoes. Sehun came in his work clothes, which is a blue suit, hoping that he wouldn’t be overdoing it.

With a sigh and a small grin towards Sehun, Baekhyun rings the doorbell with one of his fingers. Almost immediately, the door swings open.

Sehun is met with the face of a short woman who seems as though she has aged quite well. Her hair, which has bits of grey in it, is piled on top of her head in a tight bun. Her face looks as though it has aged, showing off lines formed from years of life, but is somehow still youthful and attractive. Her eyes glow just like Baekhyun’s, and the black dress she wears compliments her thin figure perfectly.

Sehun immediately sees where Baekhyun got all of his beauty from.

“Baekhyun!” the woman says with a wide grin.

Baekhyun smiles. “Hi, Mom.”

“Who’s this?” his mother asks, gesturing towards Sehun as she does.

Sehun quickly bows, trying to be as formal and respectful as possible. “Hello. I’m Sehun, a friend of Baekhyun’s.”

The woman smiles. “Oh, Baekhyun told me so much about you. Come inside.”

Sehun and Baekhyun make their way into the door, slipping off their shoes before following Baekhyun’s mother into the dining room. 

Sehun can’t help but notice how clean and polished the whole home is. Everything is in its perfect place and shines. The wooden floors glow, and the white walls gleam. Even the dark red furniture seems to glimmer.  

In the dining room, which has cream colored walls and dark brown floors, Sehun and Baekhyun take a seat at a black dining table, which has already been set with plates and chopsticks. 

Baekhyun’s mother takes a seat across from them, smiling as she does.

“Baekhyun, your father will be down in just a moment. He’s excited to see you,” she says as she glances towards her son.

Baekhyun immediately tenses up. “I’m sure he is.”

After what seems like years of awkward silence, a man with slicked back grey hair wearing a brown suit enters the room. Sehun and Baekhyun immediately stand to bow to the man, who seems much colder than Baekhyun’s mother had been.

He takes a seat next to Baekhyun’s mother, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes as he does.

“Where have you been, Baekhyun?” he asks, his voice a low growl.

Sehun, immediately scared, tries his hardest to control his thumping heart.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before speaking. “I have been pursuing my career in music, Father. I have even written a few of my own songs!”

He says this with a smile that his father does not return. Instead, his father only glowers at him. 

“And, who is this?” 

“This is my friend Sehun,” Baekhyun says, his voice slightly shaky.

Baekhyun’s father says nothing in return. The table is then silent once again, full of tension and awkwardness. Baekhyun turns to look at Sehun, who can see the fear and anxiety in his usually joy-filled eyes. 

Just a few minutes later, a few servers begin to bring dinner into the room, setting the dishes down on the table. With this, Sehun begins to wonder just _how rich_ Baekhyun’s family is. 

“So,” Baekhyun’s father says again as he begins to eat, “have you thought about going back to school, Baekhyun? You would be a great doctor. You are so smart.”

Baekhyun shrugs as he stares into his plate. “I’m not interested in being a doctor. I want to be a singer.”

Baekhyun’s father immediately seems to grow angry, his grip on his chopsticks tightening as his brow begins to lower.

“We did not pay for university for you to simply blow it off for some stupid career being a little _singer!”_ he shouts, his voice booming across the room.

Everyone else flinches, even Baekhyun’s mother, who has stayed silent since her husband entered the room. 

Baekhyun, whose whole face is covered in a layer of terror, manages to keep his voice steady as he speaks. 

“Father, I believe that I can become successful! You have never even heard me sing! You have never given me a chance-” 

“ENOUGH!” his father shouts, slamming down his chopsticks as he does. 

Sehun jumps, now terrified as Baekhyun’s father rises to his feet to look down at his son as if he is a small child.

“You have done nothing to honor your family, Baekhyun! You continue to disappoint me each and every day! Do you have no shame?”

Baekhyun rises to his feet as well, his fear visibly turning into anger as he stares into his father’s eyes. “I have done nothing to bring dishonor onto this family, either! I have done nothing but be _myself!_ How is that something to be ashamed of?”

“Being who you are _is_ something to be ashamed of! Don’t think I don’t remember that night, Baekhyun! Don’t think that I will ever forget who you are!” he screams, veins popping out his neck as his eyes widen with fury.

Baekhyun’s face immediately falls. “Please don’t. Don’t do this while company is here.”

His father then gives him a devilish smile, and Sehun grows scared. “Why? Does your little friend not know you? Have you not told him your biggest secret?” 

His father then turns to Sehun, his voice now soft yet sickening. “I once caught Baekhyun in bed with a man. Did he tell you about that?”

Sehun almost can’t believe his ears. Shocked, he simply looks down at his empty plate.

_Baekhyun is gay?_

“And then he disappeared,” Baekhyun mumbles he drops back down into his chair. “He left me after you caught us.”

Baekhyun’s father smirks. “Yes, because he knew that what you two did was disgusting and a disgrace.”

“You don’t even know me,” Baekhyun hisses as he stares into his father’s eyes. 

“Oh, but I do. I know that you an _excuse_ for a son! I don’t even see why your dim-witted mother invited you here,” his father snarls as he takes his seat once more.

With those words, Baekhyun rises up and makes his way out of the dining room. Sehun immediately follows, giving Baekhyun’s parents a quick bow and a thank you for the meal before leaving.

He finds Baekhyun outside, sitting on the steps and staring up at the dark sky full of glowing stars. Sehun joins him, and immediately notices that his friend is in tears.

“I’m so sorry,” Sehun whispers. 

Baekhyun shrugs as he scoffs. “Maybe I _am_ a disgrace.”

Sehun rests his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You’re not. You’re just you, and you’re amazing, Baekhyun.”

He scoffs again as he looks up at Sehun, his face glowing in the moonlight. “You know, I’m not even gay, but he doesn’t even care to ask. He hasn’t wanted anything to do with me since then. He hates me so much, Sehun.”

“Not gay?”

Baekhyun nods. “I’m bisexual, but if I told him that, he’d probably think that it’s something I made up to hide being gay.”

Sehun, not knowing what to say, simply hums as he rubs Baekhyun’s back with his hand. 

“He found me and my boyfriend together last year. He was so angry. He yelled at him more than he yelled at _me_. Then, I never talked to or saw my boyfriend again. I haven’t really spoken to my father much, either,” Baekhyun explains, looking up into the sky as he does. “My father has never let me be happy. Even when I was a kid, he never let me have the friends that I wanted or play the sports that I wanted to play. He has this vision of what I should be in his head, but I’m not living up to it. So, he hates me.”

Sehun lets out a sigh, feeling real pity and sorrow for another person for the first time in a long time.

“I’m really sorry, Baekhyun. I can’t imagine how much this hurts, but I want you to know that I’m here for you, okay?” 

As Sehun says this, Baekhyun’s eyes meet his, and he swears his heart skips a beat. 

“Thank you, Sehun. You are the best person ever. Now, can we please go get something to eat at a place that doesn’t involve screaming? I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all best be READY for the next chapter LMAOOOOOOOO


	7. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i should’ve waited at least a week to post this but i was just so excited to see your reactions so here you go! happy fourth of july! make sure you tell me what u think! this chapter is kinda wild lol

One Month Later.

Sehun has always been afraid of love. For the last couple of years, he had decided that he was completely alright with being alone. His life was fine the way it was.

He worked, cleaned, cooked, watered his plants, watched television, and slept. It was a pleasant, uneventful life that he was content with and would’ve been content with forever. He didn’t need to seek out a partner or a friend, someone to spend his life with.

However, he knows deep down that this is beginning to change.

Lately, he doesn’t clean as much. His house is more cluttered and dust-filled. His TV is rarely on, and the most cooking he gets done is making _ramen_. He barely spends time tending his flowers or drinking his coffee in the morning. His life is beginning to revolve around one person.

He finds himself in Baekhyun’s house more and more often as time passes. It has become a home to him, a place where he feels safe and comfortable. He sits on the couch as Baekhyun tells him exciting stories or eagerly listens as Baekhyun plays him glorious pieces of music on his beautiful piano. 

Baekhyun, the man or extreme beauty and talent, has become Sehun’s safe haven, his light.

One day, as August has begun to come to a close and the air is beginning to lose its piercing heat, Baekhyun and Sehun are having coffee together on Baekhyun’s couch. It’s a perfect setting, one that Sehun really is getting used to.

“You really don’t like _video games?”_ Baekhyun asks as he rolls his eyes.

Sehun grins as he shakes his head. “They’re pointless, Baekhyun! It just eats away at your brain!”

Baekhyun waves him off. “It’s fun! You’re just being your lame old self again. We have to do something fun soon, something _crazy!_ You are too boring.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows, amused by Baekhyun’s teasing. “Oh really? Like what?” 

Baekhyun studies Sehun with his ever-so-curious eyes. “Mmm...how about...we dye your hair! I’m bleaching mine soon too! Come with me! It’ll be so fun!”

Sehun immediately shakes his head. “No way, Baekhyun! My hair is fine. I don’t want to destroy it with crazy colors like those people on TV do.”

Baekhyun pouts as he pats Sehun’s knee. “Oh, come onnnn, Sehun! Please?”

Of course, Sehun can’t say no. How could he?

So, reluctantly, he nods, and in no time, Baekhyun is calling his hairdresser to make an appointment.

 

 

A few days later, Sehun and Baekhyun are sitting in chairs at the salon that Baekhyun usually goes to. While Baekhyun is completely content, looking quite excited, Sehun is shaking with nerves. 

“What if I look hideous? What color did you tell her to do? This is insane, Baekhyun!” he murmurs as he stares into his hands.

Baekhyun laughs from beside of him. “Relax! I can’t tell you what color you’re getting, but I can tell you that you’re gonna look great!” 

Sehun lets his head fall into his hands. “If this is a disaster, you’re going to pay for this, Byun Baekhyun!”

A few hours later, Sehun is told to open his eyes, which had been closed while the stylist blow dried and styled his hair.

“I’m scared!” he whines as Baekhyun urges him to look in the mirror. 

“You look so good! Open your eyes!”

Hesitantly, Sehun peels his lids open, and he is faced with a whole other being. His hair is now slightly shorter and is colored bright orange, which somehow seems to suit him quite well. 

“Oh my god,” Sehun breathes as he stares at his reflection in shock. 

Baekhyun grins as he claps his hands like a small child. “Now look at me!”

Sehun looks up, and Baekhyun’s hair is now a light silver shade, which somehow makes him look much softer and cuter than he had before.

“You look wonderful,” he comments, his heart filling with overwhelming affection at the sight of Baekhyun. 

“Come on, let’s go get some ice cream!” Baekhyun offers as he holds his hand out to Sehun. 

Excited, the younger man eagerly accepts the hand and follows his friend towards the door, where Baekhyun pays for both of their hair treatments before exiting the building. 

Baekhyun leads Sehun to an ice cream shop a few blocks down from the salon, which is quite large and holds a few couples in tiny pink booths. The whole place is bright and airy, smelling slightly of lemon and giving off quite a romantic vibe.

“This place is cute,” Sehun comments as the two men make their way towards the counter where the cashier stands.

Baekhyun nods. “And, the ice cream is amazing.”

 

Baekhyun then orders two cones, one strawberry, for himself and the other vanilla, for Sehun. And, when Sehun offers to pay, Baekhyun shuts him down immediately. 

“You never have to pay, alright?” he says, his tone almost stern as he hands the man across the counter the money.

Not wanting to argue, Sehun simply nods and accepts the cone that the tired-looking man hands him. Then, he and Baekhyun find a booth near a window and take their seats.

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asks after Sehun takes his first few licks of his ice cream. 

Sehun nods. The food in his hand is quite delicious, perfectly sweet and soft in his mouth. 

Baekhyun nods. “Good! So, where do you want to go today? You have to show off your new hair.”

Sehun shrugs. “You decide. I’ll just follow you.” 

Baekhyun hums to himself. “What about...a club? I know a good one. We can have some fun and get some drinks. You need to unwind and relax. Whatcha think?”

Sehun has never liked clubs, but then again, he does a lot of things he usually doesn’t like doing just because Baekhyun asks him to. So, of course, he nods. 

“Great!” Baekhyun exclaims with a bright grin. “Let’s get you home and get you dressed.”

After a few hours of Sehun being stubborn and trying his best to convince Baekhyun not to dress him up like some kind of male prostitute, he finally agrees on an outfit to wear out  this evening.

He wears a red button-up shirt tucked into blacks jeans with brown shoes, and he can’t help but notice that he looks quite handsome. However, he’s still nothing compared to Baekhyun, who always looks flawless without even trying.

His friend wears light blue, ripped up jeans, with a black t-shirt, black shoes, and a black belt. He also put on a bit of eyeliner, which makes his beautiful eyes glow more than usual. 

“You’re staring at me again,” Baekhyun comments with a shy grin.

Sehun quickly looks away, internally scolding himself again.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

At that moment, he feels a hand on his shoulder, and his whole body tenses up.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun says, his voice a soft, silky whisper. “It’s cute.” 

Sehun slowly turns to look up at Baekhyun, who stares into his eyes with a grin dancing around on his lips.

“Now, come on,” Baekhyun adds on, gesturing towards the door as he does.

 

 

 

The club is packed and is covered in blue and red lights, which gives it a more mysterious vibe. Loud pop music seems blasts from all parts of the room, making Sehun’s bones shake as he follows Baekhyun towards the bar.

Once there, they take their seats. Baekhyun orders two shots of tequila, and Sehun fights the urge to deny alcohol; he’s never been able to hold much without getting out of control.

“Isn’t this so fun?” Baekhyun asks, raising his voice to be heard over the music. 

Sehun nods. “Yeah! Totally.”

Baekhyun frowns. “You don’t look like you’re having fun.” 

Sehun shakes his head as he scoffs. “Of course I am!”

Baekhyun sighs as he grabs his shot, which rests in a tiny red glass. “Come on, bottoms up! Let’s get this party started.” 

Hesitantly, Sehun throws the liquid down his throat. It burns like sweet fire, creating flames up and down his whole body. It’s a feeling that he has never gotten used to but somehow still loves.

And, after a couple more shots, his body seems to relax. Everything within him is warm, and Baekhyun is just getting prettier and prettier beside of him.

“Let’s dance!” Baekhyun offers with a loud cackle as he holds his hand out to a now drunk Sehun.

Sehun grins as he accepts the offer. He follows Baekhyun onto the dance floor, where he soon learns that Baekhyun is quite a master when it comes to dance.

What _can’t_ this man do? He can sing, he’s effortlessly beautiful, and he can move his body like no one Sehun has ever seen. He’s perfect.

Witch each move, the younger man finds himself more and more captivated. Baekhyun is fucking _gorgeous,_ and Sehun finds himself wanting to grab him and put his lips on his, to feel Baekhyun’s skin on his. Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking, but he wants Baekhyun so badly.

More than usual.

And, when his eyes suddenly lock with Baekhyun’s, the want grows. Baekhyun’s eyes are filled with a passionate fire that Sehun has never seen before, a flame that holds him in his place. 

Baekhyun pauses his dancing to take a few steps towards Sehun, getting so close that his lips are on Sehun’s ear, making the younger man blush.

 “You’re staring,” Baekhyun whispers, his soft lips brushing against Sehun’s ear.

Sehun bites his lip, not knowing what’s gotten into either of them.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun mumbles, even though he’s not sorry at all.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Don’t be. I like it. Come with me, Sehun.”

His voice is now a seductive whisper, one that slowly travels down Sehun’s spine, wrapping around his whole being like a smooth blanket as it does.

Sehun nods as he follows Baekhyun towards the front door of the club. He walks with him to his car, trying his best to keep up with Baekhyun’s quick pace.

Once inside, Baekhyun immediately begins to speed down the road much faster than he usually would. However, Sehun can barely focus on how fast the car is going due to one slight issue.

Baekhyun has one hand on the steering wheel and one on Sehun’s thigh, rubbing up and down slowly.

“What are you doing?” Sehun manages to mumble even though he is basically breathless. 

Baekhyun smirks as he shakes his head. “I’m doing what you want me to do.”

Sehun can stare ahead at the street before him, not wanting to say anything else.

The two soon arrive at Baekhyun’s home, where they quickly make their way inside. And, as soon as Sehun has his shoes off, Baekhyun grabs him by his shoulders. 

He softly pushes him into a wall, bringing his face close to Sehun’s. The soft, cute boy from the hair salon is gone, replaced with a hungry, powerful monster. 

“You always stare at me. You want me, don’t you?” Baekhyun whispers, his eyes staring into Sehun’s.

Sehun blushes deeper than he ever has, trying to ignore the voices in his head that push him to let Baekhyun take over, to let him do what he wants with Sehun and his body.

“You’re only doing this because you’re drunk,” Sehun whispers as Baekhyun runs his hands up and down his arms.

Baekhyun scoffs. “Do you think that this is just the alcohol talking? You think that I don’t always want to do this? You’re more clueless than I thought.”

Sehun tries his best to control his breathing, but Baekhyun’s hands are now on his chest, his touch light and gentle like that of a butterfly’s wings. 

“Answer me, Sehun. Do you want me?” Baekhyun asks, his voice making Sehun melt on the spot.  

Sehun takes a deep breath. “I...I always want you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smirks as he lets his hands drift down farther and farther until- 

Sehun takes in a sharp breath, not used to being touched in this way, not used to feeling this way. 

“You’re so excited so early on,” Baekhyun comments as he brings his hand back up to cup Sehun’s cheek. “I love it.” 

At that moment, he lets his lips touch Sehun’s, and Sehun swears he has never felt a better feeling in his life. 

Baekhyun’s lips are smooth and soft, melting into Sehun’s like honey. His fingertips light his torso on fire as his lips create pools of velvet on his face. This is heaven, a perfect moment.

Sehun is fading away, letting Baekhyun take control. For the first time in his life, he isn’t worrying or thinking too much. He simply lets it happen, lets the shorter yet controlling and dominant man become his boss.

For the first time in a long time, Sehun is hungry, and he is desperate.

 

————

 

When Sehun wakes up, he’s in a quite bit of pain in his lower body. With his eyes still closed, he groans and runs his hands through his hair. 

Then, he smells something faint, the sweet scent of a cologne that does not belong to him. Then, he feels the sheets beneath him, which are softer than they usually are. Then, with panic already squeezing at his heart, he forces his eyes open. 

Baekhyun is sleeping soundly behind him, his pink lips parted and his hair an absolute mess. He’s curled up next to Sehun, looking so peaceful and gorgeous that Sehun almost forgets why he was so panicked.

Then it hits him. He and Baekhyun are both naked. He’s in Baekhyun’s bed. His whole ass hurts. 

_Shit._

He sits up quickly, throwing his face into his hands as he sighs. How could he do that? How could he let himself do this?

As he resists the urge to punch himself in the face, Sehun carefully makes his way out of bed, being careful not to cause himself any more pain or to wake Baekhyun. He gathers up his clothes, gets dressed, and makes his way over to his own home, where he grabs a cup of coffee and some Tylenol (for both his head and ass).

Once he’s sitting on his couch with pain killers coursing through his system, he takes some time to reflect on his actions. 

He cannot believe himself. He truly cannot. He had made a promise to never go this far with anyone, ever. He had sworn that this would _never_ happen. But here he is, no longer a virgin and completely contradicting his number one rule in life; do not fall in love.

 

~~~~

 

The air was cool and icy, a perfect winter afternoon. Everything was glorious to Sehun, who had always enjoyed winter more than anything in the world. 

He sat near his cracked-open window upstairs in his room, sipping on hot tea as he stared out at the falling snow. He was at ease, peaceful. 

Then, he heard the sounds that he knew he would never be able to forget. He heard the powerful screams, the desperate cursing and the endless yelling. He heard the slams of doors and the breaking of glass downstairs, right beneath his room. 

This had been going on for a while, the never ending fighting and arguing, but it has never been _this_ bad, or at least Sehun thought so.

He tried his best to ignore the situation at first, staring into the cup in his hands as he attempted to block out the rest of the world. However, when he heard heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs and stop by his door, he knew that he had to face reality.

Slowly, he turned around to face his father, who stood in the doorway. His eyes were swollen and covered in tears, showing off the immense sadness that dwelled in his heart. He stared into Sehun’s eyes curiously and intently, almost as if he was looking for something.

“Dad?” Sehun asked, setting his cup down on his desk as he rose to his feet.

His father simply nodded towards him. “Sehun, have a seat with me.”

The two then took a seat on Sehun’s bed, where his father placed an arm around his son’s back.

“You will always be my son, Sehun. Always,” his father mumbled, his voice a faint whisper.

Sehun nodded, trying his best to stay strong. He knew what was coming. “I know.” 

“I am so sorry that this is happening. I know you’re only young and that you probably don’t understand.” 

Sehun shrugged. Though he was only eleven, he understood as much as he needed to. His mother did not love his father anymore, something that he never thought could happen. 

The two had always seemed like the perfect couple. They shared the same dreams and sense of humor and had been dating since they were teens. They were the envy of the neighborhood, the most lovely and attractive couple to ever walk the streets of South Korea.

To Sehun, it almost seemed impossible that such a perfect relationship as this could have fallen apart in a matter of months.

Almost.

“I will have to go soon, Sehun. You know that,” his father whispered once more. “I will miss you and your mother very much, so I will make sure to write to you! I will never forget my dear family.”

That was when Sehun finally let himself break down into tears, letting his heart spill out onto the soft blankets beneath him. 

“I don’t want you to go!” he wailed as he buried his head into his father’s chest, which smelled of cologne and coffee. “Please don’t, Dad! Please stay!”

His father sighed as he gently pushed Sehun away and stood up, looking down at his sorrowful son with pity in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Sehun. I’ll always be in your heart, right?”

After that, his father packed all of his things and was gone in the same night. Sehun watched as he sped off in his car, soaring into the horizon and never looking back. 

That was the last time he saw or heard from his father, from the man who raised him and taught him everything he knew. And, that was also the day that Sehun came to a new realization that lead to the promise of a lifetime.

He realized that love did not exist. If two people as perfect for one another as his mother and father could not stay together, then no one could. Love was hopeless.

So, he decided that he would never fall in love. He would never let himself be a part of such lies, of such pain.

 

And that was a promise.


	8. Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i wanna say thank u for 530+ reads and all of the kudos! success isn’t what i look for when i write. i only write to make people happy. but i still appreciate everything y’all give me. i love u!
> 
> and btw i have decided that this fic wont be REALLY long. maybe only a few more chapters? idk we’ll see ;)) hope u like this update! tell me what u think!

Sehun supposes that he should ignore the call that shakes him to his core, putting it off for days and days like people in romance movies do. However, he has never been able to ignore Baekhyun or say no to him.

It's impossible.

So, with shaky hands and a regretful heart, he picks up his cellphone.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun's voice is like music to his ears, even though it sounds a little upset.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave last night?"

Sehun sighs. Baekhyun sounds hurt, which was what he was afraid of.

"I uh...I left this morning. I'm sorry. I just kind of freaked out, you know?" Sehun explains.

Baekhyun sighs. "Do you think you're the only freaking out? We completely jumped the gun last night. I feel awful for coming on so strong, and I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there. I figured you were mad."

Sehun shakes his head even though Baekhyun can't see him. "No! I was just...freaked out, like I said. I'm not mad."

"Oh...well, did you like last night?”

Sehun's cheeks immediately begin to burn, and his heart flutters uncontrollably.

"Um...y-yes," he manages to say, keeping his voice as steady as possible. "Why?"

Baekhyun chuckles. "Why not? Isn't it good to know how I am in bed?"

Sehun almost chokes on air, in disbelief that he and Baekhyun are actually having _this_ conversation.

"Now, get dressed and come over here. I want to take you out for breakfast," Baekhyun offers.

Sehun can't help but smile. "So, you're not worried about jumping the gun anymore?"

"No. You seem to happy for me to worry."

 

 

After putting on long-sleeved t-shirt (the air outside is quite cool this morning) and some jeans, Sehun meets Baekhyun in his driveway.

The man looks angelic, as usual, but something has changed since last night. Sehun now sees his neighbor in a new way, one that opens a whole new door in Sehun's mind. He seems to glow more, to radiate more light than ever.

Once the two arrive at a small diner and order drinks, Baekhyun immediately smirks at Sehun.

"You look beautiful this morning," he comments.

Sehun blushes. "Thank you. You do as well."

"I think we should talk a little more about last night," Baekhyun mumbles as he looks down at his hands.

Sehun clears his throat nervously. "Go ahead."

Baekhyun looks up again, and his eyes are more passionate and fiery than ever, completely overwhelming a quite nervous Sehun.

"I thought you only liked me in a platonic way, but for some reason I made a move anyway. Now, I know that I thought wrong."

Sehun blushes as he looks down into his lap, far too embarrassed for eye contact.

"So, what do you think about...actually dating? Or did you only love me for one night?"

As Sehun forces himself to look up, he drowns in the hopeful look in Baekhyun's eyes, which matches his gorgeous smile.

He drowns in this face, this face that is beautiful enough to be artwork, to be displayed in museums all over the world. He loses himself in the pink shades of Baekhyun's cheeks and the deep chestnut tones of his eyes.

And, all he can do is nod, for words are completely lost. All that he can see is Baekhyun. All that is in this word is Baekhyun.

And that is okay with Oh Sehun.

 

————

 

After breakfast, Baekhyun decides to take Sehun on a walk. They make their way up and down the streets of Seoul, talking about meaningless things as they bathe in the happiness of their new relationship.

Sehun chooses to ignore the nagging voice in his brain, which tells him that this is wrong, that he will only end up getting hurt. Instead, he focuses on Baekhyun's energetic presence, which lights up Sehun’s entire life.

The two stop after an hour or so, taking a quick break on a bench near a quiet little park. The busy city is starting to wake up, with men and women rushing down the sidewalks to get to work.

Sehun sits close to Baekhyun, letting the smaller man's body touch his, the feeling making Sehun feel warm and fulfilled.

Baekhyun sighs as he smiles at his lover. "This is so nice. It's been so long since I've had someone to call mine."

Sehun, not knowing what to say, just smiles back and focuses on the joy of this moment, trying to let it soak up as much as possible before it's gone.

And, of course, it's gone just a few moments later.

Baekhyun sits up very suddenly, almost causing Sehun to fall off of the bench. The older boy's eyes are fixated on someone on the sidewalk, who stands just a few feet away staring at her phone.

"Baekhyun? Is everything alright?" Sehun asks as he looks over at the woman.

She has light brown hair, which is tied up on the back of her head, and wears a long grey jacket and black black high heels. She types vigorously on her phone with one hand as she holds her black handbag.

"Who is that?" Sehun whispers.

"It's his mother," Baekhyun mumbles, not taking his eyes off of the woman.

"Whose mother?" Sehun asks.

 

But, it's no use, Baekhyun has stood up and has begun to walk towards the woman. Sehun immediately follows, trying his best to understand the mysterious situation.

Baekhyun doesn't even hesitate when he taps on the woman's shoulder, who whips around immediately.

She has large, round eyes and a sharp nose, and though she has a visibly aging face, she is still quite attractive.

At first, her expression is annoyed, but then, when her eyes take in the fact that Baekhyun is standing before her, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"Baekhyun," she mumbles, as she stares into his eyes.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asks, his tone hopeful.

This one name, one that Sehun has never heard before, seems to mean so much, making the woman's expression sadden immediately.

"I'm sorry," the woman murmurs as she shoves her phone into her bag. "I don’t want to talk about him.”

And, as she's about to walk away, Baekhyun grabs onto her shoulder, turning her back around.

"Please," he begs, his voice now loud and desperate. "Tell me where he is. Give me _something_. A phone number, an address, anything."

The woman simply shakes her head as she looks up into Baekhyun's pleading eyes.

"I didn't want you to hear this from me, but Kyungsoo was killed, Baekhyun. He was killed a long, long time ago. I thought you already knew. I'm so sorry."

She then begins to walk away once more, and this time, Baekhyun lets her.


	9. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOO

When asked who "Kyungsoo" is in the car, Baekhyun gives no answer. Instead, he drops Sehun off at his house in silence, not even bothering to say goodbye. Baekhyun then retreats back to his own home, and Sehun doesn't hear from or see his boyfriend for another week.

And, when he does, it is the most shocking experience of Sehun's life.

When he opens up his front door after hearing a loud knock, he almost doesn't recognize the man standing before him.

Baekhyun's hair is a complete mess, and his usually bright eyes dull and sorrowful.

"Oh my god," Sehun breathes as his heart breaks for his lover.

Tears immediately begin to form in Baekhyun's eyes. "Sehun..."

As he speaks, he falls into Sehun's arms, sobs shaking his skinny body as he breaks down. Sehun pulls him inside, gently closing the door before sitting down on the sofa with Baekhyun still in his arms.

"What is it, Baek?" Sehun asks as he runs his hands through Baekhyun's hair.

"He's really dead," Baekhyun mumbles as he sobs into Sehun's chest.

"Who?"

"My...my b-boyfriend," Baekhyun manages to shriek before breaking into more tears. "The one my father caught me with!"

The pain in his voice is almost too much for Sehun to handle, completely shaking him to the core.

"I'm so sorry," Sehun murmurs as he holds Baekhyun tight, trying his best to hold his broken pieces together. "I'm so sorry."

"They...They said he was murdered, Sehun! Who would do such a thing?" Baekhyun screams as his tears soak into Sehun's broad chest. “He was so kind!”

Sehun, not knowing at all what to say, simply let's the silence wrap around them both, holding Baekhyun with all of his might until the smaller man finally falls asleep.

 

When Baekhyun wakes up, he has calmed down enough to start talking, to start explaining everything to Sehun.

“I met Kyungsoo back in my senior year of high school. He was the most handsome man that I had ever met,” Baekhyun explains as he stares down into his hands. “He was everything to me. For the first time, I thought I was in love. I thought I found my soulmate. He had my entire heart.”

There’s a pause, one filled with the most sorrowful and painful silence of all time.

“Then, my father caught us together the summer after we graduated. Kyungsoo was so afraid. He begged my father to go easy on us, to look past the situation. But, it was no use. My dad kicked him out, and the last I heard from Kyungsoo was a single text from that day. He said to me, ‘Im so sorry. I love you.’ Then, it was like he never existed. He disappeared. My father never spoke of it again, and Kyungsoo never spoke to me. I was too afraid to ask about him or go to his house. Now, I wish I wouldn’t have been.”

He pauses again before continuing, now with tears in his eyes.

“He was murdered only a few months after we were caught. His parents say the case was unsolved, and that they gave up on him. But, the worst part is, I think...I think I know what happened, Sehun. I honestly do,” Baekhyun whispers, his voice sure and somehow a bit angry.

Sehun’s heart begins to pound, for he has an idea as well. And, as he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes, which are now filled with fury, he knows that they are both thinking the same thing.

————

Sehun and Baekhyun agreed on a plan that day, one that could end up being extremely dangerous.

Now, after a week has passed, they are ready to put said plan into action, to face the problem head on.

Sehun meets Baekhyun at his house, where he finds the man much more healthy and cleaned-up than he had been. His hair is dyed black again, and he wears a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His eyes look cold, angry, and determined.

“Ready?” He asks Sehun, who is trying his best to drown out his nerves.

Sehun nods and follows Baekhyun to his car, where they immediately head down the road to his parents’ home.

 

That day back at Sehun’s home, Baekhyun had explained that he was sure that his rich and influential father had been responsible for Kyungsoo’s death. Hiring a hit-man was something that Baekhyun was all-too-sure that he would do.

So, here they are, on their way to boldly confront the man who had an innocent boy killed.

As the couple walk towards the door, Sehun feels his heart begin to race. His hands shake uncontrollably as he watches Baekhyun slowly and carefully knock on the large door.

“Did you tell them you were coming?” Sehun whispers as they wait.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No. Then, he’d be ready for me.”

And, soon enough, the door swings open. However, this time, it’s not Baekhyun’s mother who appears, but a butler.

It’s a man who has aged quite a bit, showing off a poof of white hair on top of his mostly bald head and many, many wrinkles. He’s dressed in a suit and gives off quite an intimidating and professional vibe.

“May I help you, sir?” the man asks, giving Sehun a disgusted glance as he does.

Baekhyun scoffs. “You’ve stopped addressing me by my name?”

The butler simply ignores Baekhyun’s remark and repeats himself. “May I help you?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Can I see Dad?”

The butler immediately stiffens. “Mr. Byun is busy at the moment. May I take a message?”

Baekhyun crosses his arms defensively, and the tension in the air immediately increases.

“Look,” Baekhyun hisses, “you’re going to let me in there now. That’s still my home, you know. Let me in.”

The butler shakes his head. “No, sir. You will have to come back a different time.”

The next things seem to occur in slow motion. Baekhyun’s eyes squint as his body tenses up even more. And, it’s then that his fist comes up at the speed of lightning and crashes into the cheek of the butler, who falls back into the house with a loud yelp.

Sehun gasps as his heart begins to race even faster, but he has no time to panic; Baekhyun is pulling him into the house and up a large, white staircase.

They arrive in a hallway, which is covered in maroon carpet and white wallpaper. There are many large, shiny brown doors lining the walls, leaving Sehun wondering what all of these rooms could be for.

Baekhyun pulls him until they reach one of the last doors in the hallway, which is round instead of rectangular, like the others. He looks up at Sehun before turning the black door knob, his eyes filled with an indescribable amount of fear.

“Are you ready?” Sehun asks, breathless.

Baekhyun nods. “Never been more ready for anything in my life.”

He then opens the door and lets it fly, letting the opposite handle crash into the wall.

Inside, the room is quite bare, only including a small, brown desk with a lamp and laptop on it. The square window on the wall across the door is yellow and dirty, letting little sunlight into the room.

At the desk, in a seemingly old chair, sits Baekhyun’s father, and he seems like a whole other being.

The man is now sitting in only a t-shirt and boxers, with his hair a complete mess and his eyes tired and lacking any light.

He turns around from his computer as Baekhyun and Sehun enter, not seeming surprised at all.

“Baekhyun,” he grumbles, his voice low and tired. “Sehun.”

Baekhyun takes a few steps closer, while Sehun stays in the doorway.

“I know what you did. I know what you did to him!” Baekhyun hisses as he creeps closed and closer to his seemingly unaffected father.

Mr. Byun simply shrugs. “You were bound to find out eventually.”

Sehun has to force his mouth shut to keep from audibly gasping. His father _admitted to it?_ He doesn’t seem to care at all? He had expected a fight of some sort, but the older man is completely calm.

Baekhyun seems just as shocked as Sehun is, his mouth hanging open as he stares at his father with tears in his eyes.

“Why would you do that to me?” Baekhyun whispers, his voice laced with sickening sorrow.

His father sighs as he shakes his head. “I did it _for you,_ Baekhyun, but I see that it didn’t really help, did it?”

Baekhyun scoffs. “What do you mean?”

His father chuckles. “You think that I don’t know that this man is something more than a friend? I’m not as dim-witted as you think, Son. I know you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “You don’t know _shit!_ All you’ve ever done is hurt me! Why would you have him killed? I wouldn’t have spoken to him ever again. I would have...I WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU! HE WAS _INNOCENT!_ HOW COULD YOU HAVE A TEENAGER MURDERED?”

Baekhyun’s father jumps to his feet, his eyes now filled with fury. “You think that you haven’t hurt _me?_ All you have done is disappoint me and ruin everything! You made your mother cry! You made my friends and colleagues disgusted by me! Of course I had to have him dealt with! He made you this way! He made you _SICK!”_

It’s then that Baekhyun let’s his fist fly for the second time, and this time, it doesn’t land on its target. This time, his small fist is caught in the air by a much larger one, which then comes into contact with Baekhyun’s flawless, shining skin.

Sehun can’t keep himself from crying out as he watches Baekhyun fall to the ground. He drops down next to him immediately, his heart now beating out of his chest.

It is then that Sehun hears screaming from downstairs, probably due to the butler situation. However, he ignores it; Baekhyun is more important 

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?” Sehun whispers as Baekhyun clutches at his face.

Baekhyun nods as he slowly rises to his feet again to face his father, who stares at him with cold eyes.

“You have no respect, Baekhyun. You have brought so much shame upon me!” his father screams as he breathes heavily, towering over the two men on the floor. “I never want to see you or this filthy man of yours again. If you so much as breathe near this home, you’re dead, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun has begun to cry, tears running down his cheeks as he rises up to his feet. He rubs blood away from his cheek as he stares into his father’s eyes, into the eyes that resemble his so closely.

“You have never loved me,” he whispers, his voice laced with pain. “My own father has never loved me.”

His father scoffed. “I did once. I loved you when I had hope, when I believed that you could be better than you are. However, you let me down and led me to do unspeakable things. Goodbye, Baekhyun. You are no longer worthy of being my son.” 


	10. Nine.

Weeks have passed since Baekhyun had confronted his father, and since then, Sehun has been trying his best to help his boyfriend come to terms with the situation and find closure. However, this is easier said than done.

Baekhyun's eyes have lost their light. His smile has retreated back into his face forever. His energy has depleted. He is no longer the man Sehun met. 

He is someone who Sehun must take care of day in and day out, making sure he eats and bathes and combs his hair. He even makes attempts to brighten Baekhyun up again by taking him out for ice cream or taking him on walks, but it's no use.

It's as if the man he was slowly falling in love with is gone.

 

 

By mid October, when the weather is cool and the air is frigid, Baekhyun has still made no progress. He barely speaks. He barely eats. He's barely even _alive_ , and Sehun is tired of "barely." He's tired of Baekhyun living his life half-assed. He's so, _so_ tired.

So, one day, after he's given Baekhyun his food and made sure he's had plenty of water, Sehun sits him down on the couch to have a discussion with him.

"Baekhyun," he begins, trying to be as firm as possible despite the dead and tired look in his lover's eyes, "you have to snap out of it. I know that this is hard for you, but you can't continue living on like this. It's not healthy."

Baekhyun simply stares into Sehun's eyes, his expression blank. "I can't change.”

Sehun sighs. "Yes, you can! I'm here for you! I can help you, Baekhyun. You can move past this, I swear."

Baekhyun scoffs, and for the first time in almost a month, his eyes show emotion. They show raw, pure sorrow that cuts into Sehun's heart like a knife.

"What do you know about me and what I can do, huh? What do know at all?" Baekhyun mumbles with tears streaming down his face.

Sehun runs a hand through his hair as he sighs. "I know that you're strong, Baekhyun! I know that you can do whatever you set your mind to! Please just...just try? For me?"

And, as Baekhyun's eyes meet his, Sehun knows that his words have made a difference, that they have shifted Baekhyun's heart slightly.

"Okay," Baekhyun agrees with a sigh. "I'll try."

 

————

 

As weeks pass, time stretching onward, Sehun begins to notice a change in Baekhyun. Though it is subtle, it is present, and that's all the younger man could ever ask for.

Baekhyun begins to eat a little more. He smiles a little more. He moves a little more.

And he cries just a little less.

And, once November is coming to a close, Sehun decides that it's time for Baekhyun to go outside and get some fresh air, to live again. So, he eagerly approaches his lover one afternoon while he watches television in the living room of Sehun's home.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun calls as he takes a seat next to Baekhyun.

The smaller boy turns to look at Sehun, his eyes wide and curious. "Yeah?"

"I want to go out!"

As he speaks, Sehun turns the television off, and Baekhyun sighs.

"I don't know..."

Sehun pouts as he shakes Baekhyun's broad shoulder. "Come on! It'll be so fun! We haven't gone out in months! I'll pay for everything! We can have a nice dinner, something you'll like!"

It's then that, for a few moments, Baekhyun is as he was before. His eyes sparkle and they fill with that energetic and hopeful light, the light that has made Sehun so utterly in love with him.

"You never have to pay, remember?" Baekhyun says, smiling as he scoffs playfully.

Sehun smiles back, his heart warming up as he watches Baekhyun grin.

"I'll get dressed, and I know I never said anything before, but your hair looks nice. Keep it that way," Baekhyun comments before rising to his feet.

Sehun smiles even wider. He had dyed his hair plain blonde while Baekhyun had been doing badly, and his partner had never mentioned it. Sehun hadn't minded though; he knew Baekhyun was worried about more than hair colors.

Sehun himself goes up to his room to change while Baekhyun makes his way back to his own home to do the same. Sehun decides on a white button-down shirt with brown pants and a black jacket. It's plain but handsome, something Baekhyun would appreciate. He runs a comb through his messy hair and brushes his teeth before making his way over to Baekhyun's, where he finds his lover already dressed.

He's practically _glowing_ in tight black pants and a red sweater, which define every muscle of his body. He's wearing his usual black eyeliner, and his hair has been styled. For some reason, he seems more beautiful than he ever has before, and Sehun's heart is doing jumping jacks as Baekhyun takes his hand.

"Let's go."

Once the two are inside of Baekhyun's car and on their way down the street and into the busy city, Baekhyun begins to speak about the past few months, something Sehun hadn't expected him to do.

"Sehun, I really want to apologize," he says, his eyes focused on the road but his heart focused on the man beside of him.

"No need to," Sehun comments with a sigh, knowing that this was coming.

Baekhyun shakes his head immediately. "No, I want to. You've been taking care of me like I’m some sick child for so long, and I made it seem like I didn't appreciate it. I did. I'm so thankful that you supported me, but I'm sorry that I pulled you down with me. I wanna be happier now. I want _us_ to be happier, Sehun. Really."

Sehun's heart swells with Baekhyun's words, which are pure and genuine.

"Thank you, Baekhyun. I...I want to be happy, too."

 

 

At the restaurant, which is much too fancy for Sehun's liking, Baekhyun seems overly comfortable and at home. He takes a seat and is at ease as he browses through the menu, unlike Sehun, who is incredibly stiff at first.

"Relax," Baekhyun says with a grin once he notices how tense his partner is.

Sehun smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to all of this... _fancy stuff,_ you know?"

Baekhyun chuckles. "Well, get used to it. I'm a rich guy. I do rich people things, which includes going to fancy restaurants. But, anyway, I want you to tell me more about your family. You kinda dodged that question before, and I think you know so much about my past and my family that it's only fair if you give me just a little _taste_ of your life."

Sehun immediately sighs; he’d been dreading this conversation. "Well....uh...my parents got divorced when I was young. It was kind of the reason why I never dated or anything. I didn't want to end up like them, you know? Didn't really...trust anyone."

Baekhyun smiles at him, the sight sending Sehun's heart on a roller coaster. "Well, I hope that you can learn to trust me. We won't end up like them, you know. I'm not going anywhere."

 

————

 

After dinner, Baekhyun and Sehun are on Sehun's couch, watching a movie as they lie together. They're now in more comfortable clothing, both of them wearing sweatpants and t-shirts and cuddling under a thick blanket. The setting is warm and sweet like chamomile tea, making Sehun feel safe.

Baekhyun's body is warm next to him, and the feeling of comfort and love is almost enough to let Sehun fall asleep.

However, just as he's about to drift away, it's clear that Baekhyun doesn't want him to go just yet.

The man has begun to slide his hand up and down Sehun's thigh, slowly and teasingly, causing Sehun's eyes to carefully peel open. He pretends not to notice, simply paying attention to the TV as much as possible.

However, Baekhyun's hand seems to go up farther and farther with each stroke, and Sehun is about to lose his mind. Keeping one's cool is difficult in a situation such as this.

It is when Baekhyun's hand glides carefully over Sehun's crotch that the younger man loses it. He whips around to face Baekhyun, who is staring at him with lust in his eyes.

"Baek?" Sehun asks as he grins.

Baekhyun nods as he licks his pink lips. "I want to play with you, baby. It's been so long."

His voice is a compelling purr, a soft whisper that travels down Sehun's entire body, making him want more.

Sehun's breaths are shaky as he tries his best to remain calm. "We can."

Baekhyun grins devilishly. "Good. Come here, my love.”

Sehun leans in closer to Baekhyun, who immediately takes control, pulling Sehun's face to his to kiss him softly, not roughly as he had done the last time they were together like this. 

He's gentler in all of his movements, yet just as dominant as he had been. He runs his hands through Sehun's hair and under his shirt, but instead of hungry and desperate, he simply seems curious. He takes time to explore Sehun, as though he is an undiscovered land and Baekhyun is an adventurous explorer.

And, once they have made their way into the bedroom, Sehun can say that this time is much different than the last (and somehow much better). The last time he had sex with his lover, it was hot, heavy, and desperate fucking, full of moans and screaming.

But, this time, it is soft and pure like a bed of tulips. It is sweet, kind, and inviting. Baekhyun handles Sehun with ease, kissing his entire body and treating him like a prince. He is careful with him, as if he is about to fall apart right in his hands.

This is making love, a whole new experience for Oh Sehun.

 And, when they are done, covered in sweat and full of pleasure and joy, only a few words escape Baekhyun's perfectly plump and saliva-covered lips, which Sehun can still feel on his most private of places.

"I love you, Sehun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET


	11. Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i’m in a shit mood but i thought i’d update for y’all!!!

_"I love you, Sehun"_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

These words float in Sehun's raging mind as he stares up at the ceiling in his room.

Baekhyun is asleep beside of him, breathing in and out peacefully without a care in the world. Sehun, on the other hand, can't get his heart to calm down.

_I love you._

Those words, so simple and so sweet, yet so meaningful. The words that Baekhyun had whispered to Sehun after the two had made love the night before. The words that Sehun swore he would never hear from anyone other than family and friends, words that he lived against. The words that now sit on his impatient tongue, begging to escape into the air.

Sehun sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. He's at war with himself, and the frantic feeling is unlike any other.

One part of him, the young and traumatized boy within, begs Sehun to escape the situation before it gets too real, before Baekhyun gets more attached than he already is. Sehun learned that love wasn't real from his parents, right? 

But, the other side of him, the side that is absolutely obsessed with Byun Baekhyun and his fluffy hair and pink lips which do magical things to the younger boy, tells Sehun to loosen up. This could be real love, the kind that one reads about in books and sees in movies, the infectious and wonderful kind.

He's having trouble deciding which part of him to side with when Baekhyun suddenly sits up next to him.

His hair is a complete mess, and his eyes droop as he rubs at them with a fist. He looks so soft, so pure, so unlike the dominant god who had ruled Sehun's body last night.

"Hi," Baekhyun mumbles as he yawns, looking effortlessly adorable.

Sehun can't help but grin. "How'd you sleep?"

Baekhyun smiles back. “Really well. How about you?" 

Sehun shrugs. "Just fine." 

It's then silent, and in this comfortable quiet, Baekhyun crawls over into Sehun's lap, where he lays his head on his lover's leg.

And, it is in this moment that Sehun decides on which part of his brain to side with. 

————

A few days later, while Sehun and Baekhyun are relaxing lazily on Baekhyun's sofa, Sehun thinks that life can't get any better.

He is warm next to the man he loves more than anything else, bathing in the snuggly feeling that being in Baekhyun's presence gives him. Just holding him makes everything more colorful, more meaningful. 

He's found his light in life, his happy place.

However, such things are only temporary, as everyone knows. And, in just a few moments, everything falls apart, just as it always manages to.

It starts with the ringing of a telephone, of a simple sound. Then, it somehow ended with screaming, with tears.

The moment is a blur. Baekhyun answering his phone. Baekhyun bursting into tears. Baekhyun running out of the door and to his car, dragging a confused and shocked Sehun along with him. 

They don't speak once inside the car, even when Sehun pushes repeatedly for an answer. Baekhyun simply sobs as he speeds through Seoul. 

When the car stops in the parking lot of the nearest university hospital, Sehun gets a sour feeling in his stomach, one that won't go away no matter what he does. 

He follows a panicked Baekhyun into the front door and into an empty elevator, where the older man quickly presses on floor number ten without another word.

"Baekhyun, who is in here?" Sehun asks, ever-so-desperate for answers.

Baekhyun looks over at him with tears eyes. "My mom."

 

Once the two are at the tenth floor, Baekhyun leads Sehun down the cool, white hallway to room 435, where he hesitates before turning the handle.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sehun," Baekhyun whispers, his voice thick with tears. 

Sehun places a hand on his lover's shoulder, trying to be as supportive as possible even though he’s still quite confused.

"I'm right here. It's okay, I swear."

And, with that, Baekhyun steps into the room. 

His mother lies in a bed in the room, her hair lying over her shoulders and her eyes closed. She is alone. Not even Baekhyun's father could be bothered to be here with her.

She looks pale and thin, much less lively than she had when Sehun first met her.

Baekhyun bursts into tears again as he drops to his knees next to the bed, holding onto his mother's hand as he sobs.

Sehun simply takes a seat in a chair next to the door, not wanting to interrupt Baekhyun's private time with his mother.

The room is almost silent for a long time, the only noise being that of Baekhyun's sobbing.

After what seems like years, he finally manages to choke out some words through his never-ending stream of sorrow.

"He tried to kill her, Sehun. My father...he...he _stabbed_ her," Baekhyun cries out as he buries his face into his hands. “It happened yesterday! I don’t know why they didn’t call me until now!” 

Sehun's heart physically hurts for Baekhyun, who is an absolute mess. This was so sudden, so out of the blue. Sehun could never imagine how painful such a thing could be.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sehun asks, his voice a soft whisper.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't know."

 

A few moments later, the door beside of Sehun suddenly opens, causing him to jump. A man in a white lab coat and several nurses begin to file into the room. However, they all stop in their tracks as soon as they notice Baekhyun and Sehun. 

"Oh," the doctor says, looking embarrassed as he rubs at the back of his neck. “I didn't realize that she had visitors. I apologize for the interruption, but we really need to have a look at her." 

Baekhyun nods as he rises to his feet and wipes his nose, bowing as he does. "Of course. I'm Baekhyun, her son."

The doctor nods and offers Baekhyun a sad smile. "I'm so sorry about what happened. It was a serious wound though, sir. I want you to understand that the possibilities of your mother living are...slight. We are doing everything we can, but she bled quite a lot. I'm sorry."

The words are like knives in Sehun's heart, and the shocked and desperate look in Baekhyun's eyes makes the pain even worse.

"Did you get him? My father? Is he in prison?" Baekhyun asks, tears streaming down his face as he does.

The doctor sighs as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but he ran. The police are still looking for him." 

And, with that, Baekhyun pushes past the man and the nurses who have surrounded his mother, making his way into the hallway with fury in eyes.

Sehun follows him out, but the upset man has already begun to storm down the hallway, and the younger man decides that his partner may need some time to himself.

After all, his mother's life is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp!


	12. Eleven.

Sehun expects what happens a few days after he and Baekhyun visit the hospital. He knew that it was going to occur, that it was inevitable.

However, when the news finally meets his ears, it's still a deep shock. Despite thinking that he was ready, he was nowhere near prepared for the pain to come.

He sits and holds Baekhyun in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he cries, wanting nothing more then to erase all of his pain, then to heal his lover’s broken heart. 

"I don't know what to _do!"_ Baekhyun screams into Sehun's chest as he shakes with uncontrollable sobs.

"Me neither, my love," Sehun whispers as he pats Baekhyun's hair, which sticks to his sweaty forehead. "Me neither."

 

And, as days pass, Baekhyun sinks back into the depression that had haunted their lives after the news of Kyungsoo's murder, leading Sehun to wonder if Baekhyun can ever truly heal after so much loss.

 

——————

 

_Christmas Day._

 

It's been only a few weeks since Baekhyun's mother passed, but Sehun is beginning to think that Baekhyun may never move past his mother’s death. However, he can’t give up. He won’t give up.

He can never give up on Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun has been trying to do whatever he can to make Baekhyun smile, to make him happy once more, and he thinks that today, the most joy-filled day of the year, is the best way to do that. 

So, early in the morning, he eagerly shakes Baekhyun awake.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun mumbles into his pillow as he rubs his eyes.

"Come downstairs!" Sehun whispers eagerly, his heart thumping like a little child. “I have a surprise for you.”

”I wanna sleep,” Baekhyun grumbles as he attempts to hide under the blankets.

Sehun rips the blankets off of Baekhyun, causing the older man to whine in protest.

”Come _on!”_

He then practically drags Baekhyun out of bed and downstairs, where his eyes immediately light up like they never have before.

Sehun had taken it upon himself to decorate Baekhyun's house the night of Christmas Eve, when Baekhyun had been asleep. He had put up a tree and adorned it with lights and bulbs, and he had put up even _more_ lights around the house. The living room shines beautifully, joy practically seeping out into the air from the walls.

"Oh my goodness," Baekhyun whispers as his eyes glimmer and his mouth drops open. "Sehun...did you do all this?"

Sehun nods as he smiles. "All for you, Baek."

And, for the first time in what feels like such a long time, Baekhyun smiles. He carefully makes his way closer to the tree, which has dozens of presents resting beneath it.

"My mother always loved Christmas so much," he mumbles as he runs a hand up and down the side of one of the larger gifts. "She always made sure everything was perfect for just one day."

And, as he speaks, he drops down to his knees. He pats the carpet beside of him, gesturing for Sehun to sit with him.

Eagerly, the younger man does as he's told, and he watches as Baekhyun picks up his first present, a small box.

"Shall I open this first?" he asks, his eyes still shining in the beautiful lights.

Sehun nods. "Yes, of course. Go on."

Hesitantly, Baekhyun begins to peel the blue wrapping paper off slowly and carefully, being as gentle as possible. And, once he reveals the tiny black box within, he pauses.

"Go on," Sehun urges, excited for Baekhyun to see what's inside.

The was the most expensive of all of the gifts. 

"How did you buy all of this stuff?" Baekhyun asks as he stares down at the box, which rests in his soft palms.

Sehun shrugs. "Christmas work bonus. Now, go on, dear.”

Baekhyun chuckles as he pries open the box. And, once he catches sight of what's inside, his eyes become confused.

"What's this?" he asks as he stares down at the thin, silver band sitting in the box.

Sehun grins. "A promise ring."

Baekhyun then looks up at Sehun, and his eyes hold the whole universe within them. They hold every star, every tree, every ocean. They hold Sehun's heart.

"A promise ring?"

Sehun nods as he carefully places a hand on Baekhyun's smooth cheek. "A promise to you. A promise that I'll always be here for you, that I'll always support you, that I'll always love you."

And, as soon as these words leave his lips, Baekhyun throws his arms around Sehun's neck, causing both of them to fall back into the floor with Baekhyun still on top of his partner.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun whispers into Sehun's neck. “Thank you for everything.”

Sehun chuckles. "I love you more."

  

Later that day, after Baekhyun opened all of his gifts to reveal plenty of clothes, more jewelry, new makeup, and a new electric keyboard, Sehun decides to check the mail. 

The air outside is icy and frigid, stabbing into Sehun's skin like tiny swords. He makes his way slowly to the mailbox, and is surprised when he finds something other than bills inside.

The envelope is torn and wrinkled, as if it's been through quite a lot, and the writing is messy and smudged. However, it is still clear that it's a letter to Baekhyun, and it came from the prison that Baekhyun's father had been taken to. 

Just a couple of days ago, the police had finally caught Mr. Byun hiding in a hotel in the north. He was incarcerated immediately after being charged with first degree murder and sentenced to 25 years in prison. 

Baekhyun had been all too happy that his father had been put away, almost smiling as he watched the news that night. Both he and Sehun thought that they had seen the last of the sick and cruel man.

But now, here he was, wiggling back into their lives.

Sehun sighs as he pockets the letter and makes his way back inside, where Baekhyun is sitting with his gifts, looking happier than ever.

"Hey," Sehun says as he shuts the door, bathing in the welcoming heat from the house as he does.

Baekhyun grins up at him, looking fucking _breathtaking_ in the Christmas lights. Sehun takes the sight in for a moment, wondering how he got so lucky to call someone so gorgeous his.

"Was there anything in there? I know we haven't checked it in so long," Baekhyun asks as he rolls his eyes.

Sehun sighs as he takes a seat on the sofa. "There was, actually, and I think you should see." 

Baekhyun eagerly crawls over to the couch and sits beside of Sehun. And, when his eyes catch sight of the letter in his lover's hands, his smile immediately fades.

"Oh my god," he breathes as he takes it from Sehun's hands, his slender fingers running over the thick paper. "I don't know if I want to open this."

But, as he speaks, he begins to tear it open, slowly and carefully. After a few moments of complete silence from the two men, Baekhyun is pulling a thick piece of white paper out of the envelope, which has been folded neatly into a square.

With a deep breath, Baekhyun begins to unfold it. And, once he has, there's barely anything on the page. There are only a few sentences, but somehow, they say so much more.

 

_To Baekhyun, my only son,_

_I want you to know that I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done. I hope that you and I may see eye-to-eye one day.  Please, if you could, come see me soon. _

_Your father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH only one more chapter after this are u guys excited?! :-)


	13. Twelve.

The day after Christmas, Sehun is begging Baekhyun not to do what he's about to do.

"Please, don't!" Sehun pleads as Baekhyun pulls on a plain leather jacket over his loose red t-shirt. "You don't have to do this."

Baekhyun scoffs. "Yeah, but I want to."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Please, just stay here. I'll make lunch! We can watch a movie! Going is only going to upset you, Baek. Please!”

As he speaks, Baekhyun, who had been heading towards the front door, whips around to face Sehun.

"Listen," he hisses, tears forming in his eyes as he does, "I have to confront him. I...I have to, and nothing you say is going to stop me from going. You don't know everything, believe it or not! You don't know what's good for me! So, you can either support me and come along, or you can stay here."

Sehun sighs as he looks into Baekhyun's eyes, which are ever-so enchanting and majestic.

"Fine. Give me a minute to get dressed."

 

 

The prison is large and ominous, towering over a nervous Sehun and a seemingly-confident Baekhyun, who hesitate before making their way up to the front doors.

"Are you ready?" Sehun asks Baekhyun through merciless shivering.

Baekhyun nods as he grabs one of Sehun's bare hands with one of his gloved ones. "Yes. Let's go. Visiting time only lasts for an hour."

 

Inside, Baekhyun and Sehun are directed to a large area full of tables and chairs after signing in. They take seats on cool, brown fold-out chairs next to a white table, waiting patiently for the prisoners to arrive.

Around them, there are more people, old couples, young adults, and even children who wait to greet their loved ones. They all look somewhat confident yet almost _afraid_ at the same time, just like Baekhyun.

Soon, a large, metal door across the room slowly creaks open. A buff guard with a thick mustache enters the room, followed by a row of tired and dirty looking men in identical blue uniforms.

One by one, their empty eyes light up as they catch sight of their families. Every man smiles and waves, their faces being completely transformed.

Well, everyone except for the last man in line.

He is not who he once was. His hair is a mess, and it seems as though he has not shaved in weeks. He looks tired and drained, as if his very soul has been sucked from his body. He’s no longer intimidating, but pitiful. 

As he makes his way over to Baekhyun and Sehun's table, Baekhyun does not even stand to bow to his father. He instead stares him down, his eyes shooting daggers into the man's chest.

"I'm um...I'm glad that you could make it," Baekhyun's father grumbles after taking a seat across from them.

Baekhyun sits up a little straighter, obviously trying to show his power in this situation. His father is no longer someone to be feared, to bow down to. He is nothing but a sad, lonely prisoner, someone who has had their life stolen from them.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asks, his voice cold and stern.

"Why is _he_ here?" Baekhyun's father asks, answering a question with a question as he glances over at Sehun with disgust in his eyes.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and sits up just a little straighter. "He is my boyfriend. Now, you had better tell me what I came here for before I leave your lonely ass here to rot."

His father nods, not saying another word about Sehun as he clears his throat. “I um...I wanted to apologize in person. I really am sorry."

"For what?" Baekhyun hisses. "For _killing_ my mother? For ruining my life? If so, you're not forgiven. You'll never be forgiven."

Mr. Byun hangs his head as he sighs. "I just thought it would mean something. And...I wanted to um...to say something. I want to tell you something that you should know."

"First, I want to know why," Baekhyun orders, obviously fighting back tears. "Why would you kill her? She did _everything_ for you. She devoted herself to you!"

His father shakes his head. "You're _wrong_. It was her all of this time, Baekhyun. Are you that blind? She was the one who hated you more than anyone, she just never expressed it. She was the one who had me kill that Kyungsoo boy of yours! With my...” he pauses, looks around for listening guards, and lowers his voice to a desperate whisper before finishing his sentence, “With my own _hands!_  I have some innocent boy's blood on my hands forever because of her! But, I covered for her. I always took the blame! I always...It was always _me_ who dealt with things that she did, especially when it came to you, Baekhyun! I just couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't take her using me. It's something that you can never understand."

Baekhyun's face is blank except for the few tears that slide down his cheeks. "I don't believe you."

However, it is clear in his eyes that he is indeed having trouble _not_ believing his father’s words. 

His father scoffs. "Fine then, don't, but it's the truth. You just refuse to acknowledge it."

"Why was she so nice to me all of this time then?" Baekhyun asks, his voice but a low mumble as he stares into his hands. 

His father shrugs. "I'll never know. She was always so kind and supportive when you were around, yet so hateful when you weren't. Everything was a lie. Sorry you had to hear it from me.”

It's then that Baekhyun suddenly stands up from his chair, causing everyone around the room to look his way. The chair falls to the floor, and Baekhyun slams his palms down on the table in front of his father. 

"I'm leaving now, and I won't be back. Ever," he whispers. “Fuck you.”

With that, he storms out of the room with Sehun desperately trying his best to keep up with him.

 

 

Back at Baekhyun's house, Sehun swears that he has never been more scared of anyone as he is scared of his lover in this moment.

As soon as Baekhyun had stepped into the door after a completely silent car ride, he began an all-out rampage. It started with his beautiful piano room, where he threw various pieces of music to the ground and ripped out pages of books. He knocked over tables and chairs in the living room and kitchen, screaming and sobbing as he destroyed his entire life.

Sehun tried his hardest to calm Baekhyun down, but his efforts were in vain. There was no stopping such a monster, someone so overcome with fury and anger after being lied to for so long.

So, Sehun has been sitting on the couch in the living room, trying his best to stay calm as he listens to the chaos surrounding him. 

And then, after what seems like an eternity of screaming and crying, Baekhyun suddenly collapses on the ground in the dining room, drowning in his own sorrow.

Sehun immediately rushes into the room, kneeling down next to his lover. It's then that he notices the blood all over Baekhyun's hands, which comes from various tiny cuts.

"Oh my god," Sehun murmurs as he cradled a sobbing Baekhyun. "What did you do?”

"I busted a vase," Baekhyun mumbles through sobs. "A vase...a vase that my mother got me. I _hate_ myself, Sehun. I hate myself so much!"

Sehun tries his best to hold back his own tears as he shushes his boyfriend. "Don't. You did nothing wrong. It’s not your fault.”

"I...I thought she _loved me!"_ Baekhyun shrieks as sobs shake his frail body. "I thought she was the only person who loved me! I thought she supported me more than anyone! I...She lied to me, Sehun! She _lied!_ Both of my parents hate me! I am a failure. I am a _mistake_. I fucking hate myself."

At this point, Sehun has no idea what to say. Though, sometimes there is nothing at all to say.

Sometimes, in moments of extreme grief such as this, silence is the most powerful form of support.

So, without another word, Sehun simply holds Baekhyun as he sobs, wrapping his arms around the man he loves more than anything in the world, letting his affection cover his partner like a smooth blanket.

And, in this silence, Baekhyun slowly drifts asleep, leaving Sehun alone with his thoughts.

 

————

 

_3 days later._

 

Sometimes, things do not always work out as one may have hoped. Sometimes, the world works against humankind in the most mysterious of ways. No one shall ever know the true reason why such bad things happen to such good people, especially not Oh Sehun, who is currently sitting in his bed staring at a single text message on his phone, one that has just rocked his whole world.

 **Baekhyun:** **I'm so sorry. I need time to think, time that doesn’t involve you. I hope you'll understand that. These past few days have been rough. Maybe we'll see each other again one day, but for now, this is goodbye.**  

Sehun fights back tears as he slowly makes his way out of his bed, looking around his room as he does.

Sehun hasn't seen Baekhyun since he broke down, and he assumed that everything would be fine after his lover took time to breathe and collect himself. However, it seems that he was wrong.

All of Baekhyun's clothes, colognes, and toiletries have been removed from their places in Sehun's closet and bathroom. Downstairs, all of his jackets and shoes are gone. It's as if he's disappeared without a trace. 

Sehun finally can't hold back anymore and let's the built-up tears run wild as he starts to panic, wondering what could have went wrong.

How could this be real? How could this be happening? How could Baekhyun just leave after all Sehun's done for him?

In a moment of pain-driven franticness, he slips on his shoes and begins to run across his yard to Baekhyun's house. The air is unbelievably cold, and the ground is still covered in snow, but it doesn't stop Sehun.

He almost dances around in joy once he sees that Baekhyun's car is still in the driveway. Eagerly, he begins to bang on the door, desperate to see the face of the man he has given his whole heart to.

"Baekhyun!" he shrieks, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he knocks endlessly. " _BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

Finally, after what seems like forever, the door swings open to reveal a tired-looking Baekhyun, whose eyes are completely empty as he takes in Sehun's distraught state.

"Sehun, please go home," he says, his voice a soft whisper. “You shouldn’t be here.”  

Sehun shakes his head, wiping away tears as he does. "Not until I get an explanation. Why are you leaving me? What did I do? All I’ve ever done is take care of you! What did I do?” 

Baekhyun sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "In all honesty, it's me, Sehun. I'm leaving for _you_. I can't love you when I'm this unstable, when I'm this unhappy."

"But, I thought you were going to try and move on?"

Baekhyun scoffs. "Yeah, well, this is something that I can never move on from. You would never understand. The people that brought you into this world _love you."_  

The way Baekhyun says these words, with raw malice and hatred, sends chills down Sehun's spine. He says it as if it is _Sehun's_ fault that he has a sort-of-loving family and Baekhyun never did.

"I-I don't understand," Sehun mumbles, completely breathless. "I...I love you."

"I love you, too," Baekhyun murmurs, his eyes finally showing a hint of sorrow, "but I can't give myself to you when I have nothing left to give. I wish you understood."

Sehun can't help but burst into tears again, heartbreak overcoming him. "Please, please stay. I can help you! We can get you help. I love you."

Baekhyun shakes his head, and Sehun notices tears in his eyes as well. "Sehun, love doesn't _matter_ at this point. Can you not just accept that I want to go? I want to leave. I want to go..somewhere. Maybe Japan or China, I don't fucking know. Just _somewhere_. I need to escape. I'm losing myself, and I don't want you to get lost with me."

As he speaks, he slowly takes the ring that Sehun had given him off of his finger, where it had been since Christmas morning. And, gently, he places it in Sehun's palm.

"I'm giving this back as another promise. I promise that I really doI love you, too, but I can't stay here. I can't be with you. I'll destroy you even more than I already have," Baekhyun whispers as he takes a step closer, his eyes shining with tears. 

Sehun shakes his head as he sobs uncontrollably. "Please, Baekhyun, you don't understand."

"What do I not understand?"

Sehun takes a deep breath before speaking. "I...I was afraid to love you because I was scared of you leaving. I thought that love was nothing but pain and misery, but...but I trusted you. I let you _in_. You were the only one, Baekhyun. You're the only one I ever...ever gave a chance."

Baekhyun grins as he slowly places one of his hands on the back of Sehun's neck, his touch warming the boy's freezing skin.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Baekhyun whispers, his voice soft and silky. “Please?”

"Will you be back for me?" Sehun whispers as he stares into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Perhaps. But, don't forget, okay?"

Sehun finds the will to smile through his sobs. "How could I?"

And, with that, Baekhyun rests his lips on Sehun's. It's not even a kiss, just a touch, a touch that reminds Sehun of early morning snuggling and late-night love making, of warm, sandy beaches and cool winter evenings.

It reminds him of the scent of cigarettes at dawn and the sight of his flowers in the afternoon.

It reminds Sehun of love, of the thing he had sworn against but now can never get enough of.It reminds Sehun of fiery passion and undying affection, something so short-lived yet so beautiful.

It reminds Sehun of his soulmate, of the man who is ever-so-mysterious and gorgeous, of Byun Baekhyun, of his only exception.

And, with hope in his heart, he slides the ring onto his finger, wanting to never take it off. He runs his fingertips over the tiny silver band as he watches Baekhyun’s door close for the very last  time, feeling much more warm and content than he could have ever thought possible, even in the frigid winter wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHHH SO THATS THE END!!!!!!!! I start school tomorrow so i finished just in time!!!!! but I HOPE YALL LIKED IT UGSHWHWH IVE BEEN KINDA INSECURE ABT THIS AND THINKING IT SUCKED ASS SO IM THANKFUL FOR THE SUPPORT! you’re all so wonderful! please always be happy and healthy and pray for that exo comeback before we gotta whoop sm’s ass 


	14. NOT AN UPDATE: A QUESTION.

HEYYYYY SOOO.... I JUST WANTED TO LET YALL KNOW THAT IF U HAVE ANY REQUESTS LIKE AUS/SHIPS LET ME KNOW!!! I AM EAGER TO MAKE YALL HAPPY I WILL WRITE IT!!!!!! 

 

ALSO! do we want a sequel/epilogue/ or no ? ;)


End file.
